


Imaging Eros

by msxylda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Had To, M/M, Masturbation, Visualization, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msxylda/pseuds/msxylda
Summary: At night, he visualizes the short program





	

During the day, on the ice, he tells himself that he’s doing this because he loves the sport. He loves the competition. He has faith in the piece, in the choreography, in the teamwork they’re developing….

But at night.

At night, alone in his room.

At night, alone in his room where he has no distractions, he loses hold of all his daytime justifications…

It takes him by surprise, the first time. He’s in bed, listening to the music and visualizing the choreography. Picturing where it could be better. Where they could be stronger. He starts imaging himself as the skater, and then slowly his mental musing shifts. He morphs from himself into his partner. The lines of his body become the lines of someone else’s, and god help him, he finds he’s fascinated by those lines. The hypnotic sway of hips. The undulations. The movement of arms drawing him closer, entreating him to touch, hold, cherish and ravish.

Before he knows it, he finds himself in an uncomfortable situation. Being a creature that seeks comfort, he tries to rectify it, taking the matter in hand. It does not improve his situation.

Without warning, he finds that he’s visualizing another man, a man who he’s supposed to trust, who’s supposed to trust him, as he works through his tension. Desire curls through his body even as guilt nags at his senses.

This is wrong.

He’s taking advantage.

He doesn’t even like men.

Or does he?

The evidence seems to prove otherwise, as his lust ratchets higher and higher as the music builds to a crescendo. The choreography starts to break apart. Costumes melt away. They’re touching each other, in his mind’s eye now. Giving into their eros. Burning with it. Until finally, with a sharp cry and his partner's name on his lips, his passion erupts, coursing through his body in waves. All lingering tension is gone, leaving him boneless while watching the ceiling.

And wondering if it’s watching him back.

Feeling judged by it.

Because despite the fact that he didn’t expect this, despite the fact that he didn’t plan it or for it, Victor knows that it will not be the last time it happens.

Just like he knows that eventually, this won’t be just him alone, in his room. Someday, Yuuri will be with him. And they’ll burn together.

His lips turn up into a smile, and as the music begins again, he falls asleep.


End file.
